


【白魏ABO】一个典型的医生护士爱情故事（番外）

by CZusual



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CZusual/pseuds/CZusual





	【白魏ABO】一个典型的医生护士爱情故事（番外）

01

白医生把魏护士送到家。  
站在公寓楼底下，小护士手缩在卫衣袖子里，只露着一点指尖勾着身上的背包带，眨着眼睛看白医生。  
白月光也不太想走，磨磨蹭蹭的。  
“你一会儿，怎么，开回去呀？”小护士问他。  
“就走北三环，很近的。”白月光打量着这四周说，“你住几楼啊？”  
“三楼。”  
“挺好。呃，不高不低的哈。”白月光干笑了一下。  
“那，那我上去啦。”魏护士上下勾着背带。  
“那我也走了……”白月光舔了舔唇。  
“嗯。”  
“走了啊。”  
“嗯。”  
俩人脚都没动一点，黏地上了似的，还互相瞅着。  
白月光一咬牙，抬手握住魏护士肩膀头一偏亲上了嘴。人被他压到墙角里，懵懵的也不知道手放哪，最后软绵绵搭他肩膀上，张着小嘴，让白月光狠狠亲了一回。  
魏护士嘴唇亮晶晶的，眼里也蒙着层水光，水涟涟地看着白月光，胸脯起伏着。白月光也红着耳朵喘着气，手还抓着人家肩膀，视线放在那红润的嘴唇上。  
“我真走了啊。”他低低地说了一声，手一放，转身沉重地走了。  
小魏护士捂着胸口，半响摸摸嘴，红着脸开门上楼了。

 

02

白月光当天晚上又梦到了小护士。  
这次梦可真清晰。小护士软绵绵地被他压在身下，折着光溜溜的腿，嘴唇红红的喘着气。  
等他一睁眼，默默地就下了床去了洗手间。  
洗漱完了还是心痒痒，又拿出手机翻自己的存图看，这张看看腿那张看看腰的，最后一抹脸，披上外套上班去了。  
中午小护士又来给他送饭。  
什么同事情，这可是媳妇儿给送的饭！白月光感觉这饭都熠熠生辉了，小护士就趴在他桌上戳他手机玩。  
白月光就伸手勾着人家腰要人坐他腿上来。  
小护士别别扭扭横坐在他腿上，松松搂着他脖子问：“干吗呀，白白。”  
“来亲一口。”白月光紧紧环着怀中人的腰。  
魏护士皱鼻子，手推着白医生肩膀：“不，不要，都是饭味儿。”  
白月光就把头扎人家怀里乱拱：“这就已经嫌弃上你男朋友了？嗯？”  
魏护士被他蹭得心慌意乱，抱着他脑袋按在怀里不叫他乱动：“你，你怎么和小孩儿，一，一样啊，耍赖。”  
白月光这就不高兴了，什么叫和小孩儿一样，合着仗着年纪小都占我媳妇儿便宜呗？他把脸埋在那软乎乎的胸口上又蹭蹭，说了一句：“他们能像我一样吗？”，说罢，隔着衣服准确地舔了一口里面的尖尖。  
魏护士一声惊呼，脸色羞得通红，脑袋都要冒烟，急急就要推开他，偏被白月光箍得紧紧的，只扭着身子挣开一点距离，低头一看，果然胸口单一边有一块颜色深重的水痕，突兀又暧昧，恼得他话都说不出来，眼眶里也蓄了汪水要掉金豆豆。白月光再连忙搂着他顺毛哄：“宝宝别生气，乖，一会儿就干了，大不了我把上班穿的外套给你你披一下去换套备用的啊……”  
“白白！”魏护士挣不开他，就把脑袋埋他肩上不跟他讲话。他原本说话就不那么利索，又每天陪住院小朋友讲话，根本就不会骂人，生气了也只能不搭理别人。白月光就抱着他坐自己腿上一摇一摇地哄，嘴唇轻轻蹭在他埋下来的后脖颈上，吹气拂过那腺体。过了一会儿，魏护士稍微换了个姿势靠着他，他就知道他的小护士已经不生气了，低低地笑起来偏头轻飘飘咬了那腺体一下，轻轻一个牙印印在那块有些发热的软肉上，魏护士就发出一声绵绵的鼻音，靠在他怀里的身体更软了。  
白月光又抱了一会儿，魏护士推了推他肩膀：“上班啦。”  
“下班等我啊。”白月光抱着他说。  
魏护士还有点余气未消，闻言只是从他腿上起来轻轻哼了一声算作答应，然后抽走了他的外套出门了。果然，虽然护士服干得差不多了他还是要换。

 

03

魏护士请白医生上楼喝杯茶再走。在公寓楼下大庭广众的，道别吻他怪不好意思的。  
白医生欣然应允。  
魏护士租在一个小loft里面，十几平米床在隔层，只够他一个人住的。白月光犹豫了一下就干脆地邀请对方来和他一起住，他租了个两室一厅的房子，前任室友刚搬离两个月。他人挑，也不缺钱，宁可先自己住着也不想随便找室友，现在这不刚好。  
“帮我分摊房租啊~”白月光就坐在魏护士的小沙发上跟他撒娇。魏护士是越来越发现了，这人才不是什么冰山面瘫高冷医生，整个就一小孩儿。他拗不过他，还是点着头应了：“等我这个月，房，房租到了就，就搬吧。”然后给白的背包里塞了个削好的苹果。  
白月光听到肯定回复跳起来就把他抱住，又是狠狠亲了一番，然后搂着被亲得晕乎乎的小护士讲：“那周末我接你来我那吃饭，顺便先带一部分东西过来。”  
魏护士就贴着他乖乖地说，嗯。

 

04

道别吻这种东西，尤其是对于刚刚谈上恋爱的小年轻，还是发生在恋人家里的，那只可能一次比一次过分，一次比一次上火。  
头一回是按墙上亲。只敢动动嘴唇，伸舌头都要小心翼翼。现在是一回比一回亲得时间长，不舍得松开，手也开始乱摸。反正等白月光稍微回过点神来的时候发现自己手都已经伸进人家衣服里，在衣服下面把小护士的腰啊胸口啊一通乱摸，现在手指还抓在那微隆起的胸上，小护士则在衣服外面下意识地想拦他的手，不叫他这么肆无忌惮地摸胸，可惜两个人吻得难舍难分，脑子里都是一团烧着的浆糊，等嘴唇分开一点才各自回回神，魏护士一把把白月光的手按住，正好叫他在衣服里面狠狠陷进软肉里，白月光克制不住地抓捏了起来，魏护士酡红着脸轻声嘤咛着。两个人因情动释放的信息素在小小的房间里搅成一团，白月光的信息素带点咖啡似的苦味，揉着魏护士的信息素像加了奶糖。  
魏护士吸一口alpha的信息素，被alpha笼在身下按在小沙发里揉捏，连挡他的手都软绵绵地放下去了。白月光干脆双手一起上，从衣服下摆伸进去一边罩一个把玩，一会儿上下推揉，一会儿抓着往中间聚，再一会儿拨弄挑逗着顶上颤巍巍的红豆，尽情享受从他们见面第一次就让他失魂的触感。魏护士的衣服下摆堆在他手腕上，露出一截白生生的腰，喘着气，呻吟着，眼里失了焦。  
——这特么还是道别吻吗？  
白月光望着身下这张又娇又媚，偏偏还天真无辜的脸，心里疯狂撕扯着，一方面吧道别吻就是道别用的，没给你留来过夜，另一方面——这进度都到这儿了，他现在硬的爆炸，委实舍不得走。  
“宝宝，宝宝……我的小护士……”白月光又凑下去亲了那娇娇呻吟的嘴唇一口，又去咬人家耳朵。小护士就回他：“白白……”把他喊得又硬了几分，他暗示性地顶在魏护士的大腿中间，一下一下，低低地说，“给我吧。”  
小护士的脸更红了，他闭上了眼，睫毛颤动着，然后伸手勾住了白月光的脖子，长腿也抬起了勾上他的腰，白月光就把他一把楼抱起来，让他盘住，抱着他去了床上。  
Alpha的信息素铺天盖地。  
魏护士被剥得干干净净，陷在他熟悉的床铺里，绞着双腿，迷蒙着眼睛看着他的男朋友脱衣服，等对方开始解腰带的时候他才想起来什么，撑起赤裸的身体爬到床头一边的小柜子里翻找。白月光就直直地扫视着他的Omega跪爬时白皙优美的腰背曲线和滚圆挺翘的屁股，再到白嫩肉感的大腿，左脚腕上还带着一个脱不下的红绳脚链，平常挡在护士服的长裤下，如今衬在那刀削似的跟腱上，勾人至极。  
他就一手捉住那脚腕。另只手摁在腰窝，暧昧地摩挲一下后顺着腰臀的曲线滑下来包住屁股。魏护士已经翻到了安全套，被他这番突然袭击却弄得措手不及，又已然接受了他的alpha气息的侵略，便只是把羞红的脸埋到了自己的臂弯里，腰塌下去，屁股却撅得更高了，一副等他操的样子。白月光手指滑进臀缝里面，已经摸到了湿漉漉的蜜液，便试探地戳了戳那个秘密的入口。  
“白白……”魏护士糯糯地叫他。  
白月光覆在他的背上，滚烫的硬物就顶着他的臀缝，他舔了舔魏护士红肿麻痒的后颈腺体，舔的他发出小声哼唧，又咬了咬小护士的肩膀和蝴蝶骨，又把人翻过来，蹭着魏的脖颈舔嗅。  
“宝宝你怎么这么甜？好像这个甜味是皮肤底下发出来的。”白月光咕哝着，在他身上东蹭蹭西蹭蹭的又是轻轻叼起来咬又是拿鼻子嗅，就像非要找找这个让他上瘾的甜味哪里是源头，因为好像这具诱人的身体滑腻柔软的每一寸都发着甜香，魏护士就扭着腰轻声哼着，用拿安全套的手勾着床单。白月光的头越发往下，吻过胸口的红豆豆再到软嫩的腰，最后已经埋到他大腿根，舌头舔过小护士的那根，激的他一抖，又继续推起他软乎乎的屁股，舌头从腿缝间刷过，戳进了那个已经湿了的洞口。  
“白白……白白……”魏护士抓皱了床单，只能喊alpha的名字，全然陷进了对方让人沦陷的对他私处的温柔进攻里。白月光只知道要对他的宝贝怎么温柔怎么好的，直把那里舔弄得汩汩流水，才又笑着俯身上来，又亲魏护士。  
“你真甜宝宝。”他啄着他说，继续用手指细细开拓着那里面，魏护士的小穴下意识地夹缩着他的手指，眼睛里春雾弥漫，身体也泛着粉，手臂软绵绵地拿上来举起那个攥了半天的安全套。  
白月光望着他促狭地笑：“我现在只有一只手，你来帮老公戴一下吧。”  
魏护士害羞地抿抿嘴，还是自己两只手撕开了包装，坐起身来，这才第一回看清了白月光腿间的巨物。这么大？他又害羞又害怕地一点点伸手过去，白月光好整以暇地噙着笑意，看他的小护士哆哆嗦嗦的漂亮手指快摸上了，就要从头上套下去了，他一把握住，先引着他的手摸在那上面从头到根部过了一遍，问他：“大不大？”  
魏护士点头。  
“小魏护士，说话。”白医生要求。  
“……大。”魏护士嗫嚅道。  
“不行，乖，要说‘老公真大’。”白医生微笑着压低了声音说，嗓音低沉的半是诱拐半是压迫。  
小魏护士红着脸咬着唇，视线不敢往下看，只在白月光的胸膛上游移，半晌，软软地说了：“……老公真大。”他的下面又咕咚冒出了一股水。  
白月光的呼吸也粗了几分，低哑地说着，“那给老公套上。”  
魏护士手指微微抖着一点点把套子套上去了，他一边套，白月光一边喘，alpha信息素鼓动得让他几欲晕厥，终于松口气红着脸说了声：“好啦……白白。”他那里也早就准备好了。  
白月光就低笑一声，打开他的大腿，在那个湿软的穴口戳弄着，挑逗意味十足，魏护士颤抖着腰腹穴口翕张着，用大腿蹭他的腰，“白白——进来嘛。”他忍不住直接要了。  
白月光听得气血上涌，一个挺身插进了头部，然后一点点挤进去。Omega湿软火热的小穴完全收拢了他，像无数张小嘴在吸咬，爽得他头皮发麻，魏护士也直接流出了眼泪，眼角飞红，长腿随着他的动作一晃一晃的。又被白月光扶着盘上了他的腰。  
“喊我。”白月光一边耸动着腰一边说。  
“白白……”魏护士哼唧着喊他。  
“白白都是你日常称呼了，换个。”白医生不满意。  
魏护士被他在自己体内摩擦着敏感点的动作刺激得魂都快飞了，闻言迷迷糊糊的，半晌软绵绵地叫了他一声：“老公……”  
白月光只觉得浑身血液要爆炸，身下那根东西又涨硬了一圈，凶狠地顶进他的Omega泥泞不堪的小穴里，囊袋重重地拍打在腿根的嫩肉上，大开大合地顶进最里面再拔出。他突来的凶狠叫魏护士有些受不住，要顶穿他似的，胡乱地摇着头。  
“不要了……老公，老公……啊……不行……嗯……老公……”  
白月光只是把他的腿都折到了胸前愈发凶狠地操着，alpha的凶性和占有欲在他激动的情况下完全表现了出来，完完全全地压制着他的omega，直让他尖叫着射了出来。  
软绵绵的小护士任由着他的alpha把他捞起来，两只手抓着他面团似的屁股继续从下往上顶他，他双手搂着他脖子上下颠簸着，白月光的粗重呼吸喷在他耳边，他的呻吟也都贴着白月光的耳朵。  
“老公……我，我坐不住了……嗯……”他本来就高潮一回，现在勉勉强强借着白月光一点力，屁股每次往下一坐都是炸上来的刺激，又必须一次次坐下去再被白月光托起来。实在是受不住了，只能全身酥软，眼泪婆娑地求alpha。  
“好的，宝宝。”白月光低哑着嗓子，先把自己抽出来，湿哒哒的软肉还在热情挽留。他又揽着他让他躺下，拿了个枕头给魏护士垫着腰，继续捅了进去，Omega的身体是那么契合又迷人，让他忍不住地一遍遍鞭挞，尽情纵驰，终于畅快淋漓地射了出来。  
小护士还大敞着双腿，腿根被撞得通红又发着点抖，身上是他留下的各种吻痕印记。两个人的信息素交融着，白月光怜惜地把他抱在怀里，亲亲嘴巴，又吻吻后颈，他的理智终于完全回笼，此时有点后悔后来自己动作太放纵：“宝贝痛不痛？”，他们这还第一次呢。  
魏护士靠在他怀里，头发汗湿着，眼角鼻头也水红，闻言只是羞涩地摇头：“没，没有。”  
“真的啊？”  
“舒，舒服的。”魏护士抿着嘴，小梨涡若隐若现。  
白月光就笑，眼角眉梢都欢喜，搂着怀里的宝贝咬他的鼻尖：“老公可得让你一直舒舒服服的，一辈子舒舒服服的。”  
魏护士对他露出了个笑容：“我爱你，白月光。”他说得很慢。  
白月光温柔地笑了，再一次偏头吻了他的小护士。  
“我也爱你。”

 

05

周末魏护士应邀去白月光家吃火锅。顺便先搬一部分不常用的东西过去。  
俩人吃完饭窝在沙发上看电影。  
电影这才播到三分之二，魏护士已经被弄得软成一滩水要化在白月光怀里了。  
白月光抱着他进卧室。  
然后从橱柜里拿出一套护士裙。  
胸和屁股裹得紧紧的，短裙下是两条光溜溜的长腿，从裙底下摸进去，是最私密的腿间，藏在阴影里却不着寸缕。  
裙子怎么这样啊，外面裹一圈，里面却全是空的大敞着随便进来，魏护士羞愤地咬着白月光的枕头，大腿根内夹着白月光的一只手掌，却挡不住另一只摸屁股的，从裙子外面摸到裙子里面。  
厅内的电影似乎隐隐约约播起了大结局的BGM。魏护士躺在白月光的床上任他摆弄着，预感未来的很多天很多天都会是他们俩一起从这张床上醒来。  
白月光终于忍不住把这身他给穿的再解开来。  
魏护士已经什么都没法想了，他抱住alpha的背。

 

06

在一起了近半年。双方家长都见过了。吃顿饭，定一定，在一个风和日丽俩人都有假的好日子就扯证结婚了。隔天再给同事们发喜糖。  
喜糖主要是小魏护士发，白医生帮他抱着箱子，只跟人点点头打打招呼，但是一直弯着嘴角，任谁都看得出心情极好。

 

07

小魏护士又乖又甜又喜欢小孩儿，婚后第一次易感期，就暗示白月光可以不戴套进最里面。白月光心里痒痒，捅进了最里面，但是戴着套。  
魏护士没什么介意。  
但后面每一次白月光都没这个意思，他就有点迟疑，下班路上坐他车里，就问：“白白，你是，是不是，不喜欢，小孩儿呀？”  
白月光心里咯噔一下，心想难道哪个住院部小屁孩跟他媳妇儿告状了？  
魏护士接着说：“你要是，不想要，我，我没关系。就是，爸妈，跟他们好好，讲。”  
白月光这才反应过来，趁红灯赶快瞅瞅他彷徨的小护士，连忙说：“没有！哎——我就是，现在还不太想要。我们才刚结婚多久啊宝宝。”  
没错，白医生可嫉妒小朋友了，今天要亲亲明天给带糖的，他都没这待遇。一想到他俩要是有了娃，那魏护士岂不是更不管他，果断决定进生殖腔必须戴套，平常可以放纵一下，几率太低了白医生相信科学。  
魏护士想想也同意他。  
但白医生相信科学也得相信生理啊，来年春天，白月光自己发情期，一个没忍住，让魏护士揣上崽了。  
这崽从揣上白月光就不待见他。虽然揣了他小魏护士胸更大了，还有奶水，一半喂了儿子一半算是喂他了。  
没事，反正白星光也不待见他爹——就知道跟他抢护士爸爸。  
“爸爸！”白星光扑进魏护士怀里：“这次考试我又拿了第一。”  
魏护士笑眯眯地拍他的背：“星光真厉害！爸爸给你做的果汁在冰箱里，拿出来放一会儿再喝。”他现在说话已经越来越利索了。  
白月光就坐旁边冷哼一声：“卷子拿来我看看。”  
白星光撇着嘴把卷子取出来递给他。  
“呀，这选择题都能错？上次谁跟我说下回基础部分要全对的？”白月光推着眼镜幸灾乐祸。  
白星光不吭气，谁叫他是说过呢。  
“去自己房间把错题整理了。”白月光大手一挥，叫儿子拿着果汁走，顺便把剩下那大半瓶全霸占了。然后溜去厨房从背后搂住正翻动冰箱的魏护士。  
“你多夸夸他呀。”魏护士小声跟他咕哝着。  
白月光亲亲他的耳背，又偏头亲他的侧脸：“夸过，放心。咱俩一会儿去超市吧？”  
“嗯。”


End file.
